


Plum Wine, Sunshine and You

by zeldadestry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/F, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is already thirsty again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Wine, Sunshine and You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 49, 'dance', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They've been swimming. The plum wine is finished, but as Inara stumbles up the hill to their blanket spread underneath the shade of an old oak, she is already thirsty again.

River's hands trace the tangle of Inara's hair. And since Inara's hair hangs past her breasts, it only makes sense that River's fingers trail over them on their journey. Yes, it only makes sense, but as Inara's nipples tighten, she begins to wonder if this is something more. River's touch feels so good, but she's going to say something, she is. But it is River who pulls away, serious like a scholar when she says, "Turn around so I can braid your hair." She braids slowly, humming to herself, and Inara falls deeper into reverie, wonders how she could have suspected River's touch was anything other than innocent. When River is finished, they hold hands as they run back down to the water. Side by side they stare at their reflections. River turns her head and nuzzles at Inara's shoulder. This picture of them, together, shimmering as the water ripples, is so beautiful. It makes Inara ache.

"River," she grits out, hating herself, because she can't quite believe this and she doesn't want to misunderstand affection for attraction. And even if this is attraction, she can't give into it, can she? "Do you know what you're doing?" In answer, River runs her hand all the way down Inara's back, stopping with one finger dipping into the cleft of her ass. It's the barest suggestion of penetration, but that River would even think to touch her there is both arousing and disturbing. "Don't."

River takes her finger away, but stays close. "I know you're wet," she says. "You can't remember the last time you were so flush. Nandi was the first person to taste you. She made you scream over and over again. You'd been with a man before, but you had no idea what sex really was until she showed you."

Until this very moment, she has thought of River as a child.

"I understand about sex," River says. "It's just another dance." She curtsies low, comes back up with a flourish, offering her hand to Inara, who recognizes it as the invitation it is. "I know how to dance. I was born for it."

Inara raises her hands to River's waist to draw her closer, takes the lead.


End file.
